


Destiny

by laissemoidanser



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a birthday gift to my dear friend Chels! Hope you're having a great day! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddlydrawnthoughts23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift to my dear friend Chels! Hope you're having a great day! :)

 

Full moon was hanging in the sky like a giant lantern and the ground was hidden under a thick veil of fog. That night the air was cold and dank, Marty’s breath was turning into steam on each desperate exhale, hurting his lungs like fire on each intake.

Running, he tripped over something and his cry of pain, followed by a swear, broke the dead silence of the cemetery. Marty jumped over yet another headstone, feeling his strength leaving him, feeling his heart pounding somewhere in his throat , his legs stiff and heavy as if loaded with lead. He was pressing his left hand to the wound on his right shoulder; blood was seeping through his fingers in tiny threads of red, blood was pounding in his temples and clouded his vision as his head was starting to spin. The footfalls behind him were still very close, they wouldn’t let him get away, and he knew that they were about to get him, his last strength would leave, and then they would surely get him….and kill him.

That morning he had no idea that something like that could even happen. As always he woke up at the deafening sound of the alarm clock, as always he went to work his shift on patrol, stuffing his meager breakfast into a paper bag, fantasizing about how he will spend the weekend with his new girlfriend, that pretty nurse Maggie with gorgeous silky waves of dark hair and a most charming pretty smile ....

The whole day passed without a single incident, except for a couple of cases of fooling around with fireworks and a drunken brawl at the local student pub. But it was Halloween and Marty was fully prepared to deal with all the unruly teenagers.

In the evening he finished his dinner (which consisted of one hot dog and a plastic glass of Cola mostly diluted with water), no less meager than his breakfast. He was about to start the car and drive home, catch a game on TV maybe... when suddenly a woman’s scream burst out of the grove next to where he was parked. Marty pulled out his gun without any second thought and hurried into the darkness to the sound of that voice. Soon he saw a red car parked on the side of the river and two teenage boys snuggling a helpless girl to a tree trunk.

“Hey, you morons! Leave her alone that instance! It’s police!” He shouted, vaguely aware that it was the first time in his short career when he pulled a gun and threatened someone with it.

There was no reaction.

“I said, leave her alone!”  Marty raised his hand and fired the gun into the air. A flock of birds rushed from the tree and darted away rapidly, disappearing into the night sky.

Only then the disturbers seemed to notice him, they turned abruptly and in perfect synch, and Marty’s heart stuttered and went cold. Those were no people. But is it even possible? It was Halloween after all... yet he could feel it, a strange kind of gripping fear. Their movements were way too rapid and sharp for human beings when they jumped up and took off running toward him, their voices were not human cries, but bellows of wild beasts when they surrounded trembling Marty in a matter of just few seconds. Their eyes glowed with ghostly red light, their sharp teeth were gleaming in the moonlight, and Marty once again tried to convince himself they were only some students in a damn good Halloween costumes, but at the same time a frightening certainty stuck in his mind – those were no costumes. The gun fell out of his hand, weakened with dread and awe, when one of the creatures rushed to his side and froze inches away from his face, bubbling and laughing viciously, looking at him with its scarlet eyes which showed no pupils or signs of life. Next moment, it pushed him. Marty didn’t just loose his balance, he flew backwards for about ten feet, as if he was thrown back by an explosive blast. The last doubts were knocked out of him when he suddenly landed on the ground again and his back resounded with dull pain - no teenager could possibly be that strong. Marty didn’t remember how he managed to get up to his feet again, he gathered the rest of his will and forced his legs to obey, he ran out of the woods. An exquisite sting of pain pierced his right shoulder in a few seconds.  One of the creatures took his forgotten gun from the ground and fired it at him. Marty opened his mouth and began to swallow the air noisily, trying not to reduce his pace, ready to fight for his life to the last breath. "Please, don’t follow me," he thought in horror, "please don’t ...". But in response to his silent plea he heard footsteps gaining on him from behind.

 

***

 

Marty was thinking about saying goodbye to his sorry life when an old abandoned crypt appeared in his field of vision. Without thinking, he turned in its direction and, panting heavily, tried to push open its iron door coated with layers of dirt. That was quite difficult, but ultimately the heavy door gave in a little bit, enough for Marty to squeeze into the gap. He froze at the entrance, it was completely dark inside the crypt, except for a strip of moonlight that was now making its way shyly through the gap. It was dark and completely, utterly silent, Marty could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest and pounding blood in his temples. The footsteps approached from the outside, flew past the crypt, but never stopped, they rushed on, and the mysterious creatures didn’t suspect that the prey managed to fool them and escaped. Marty sighed with great relief, his legs failed him and he slid to the floor with his back against the wall. Some time passed, and he listened, still fearing that the footsteps might return and find him. But, it seemed, they had lost track of him. Whatever happened to him out there in the grove, he was going to live. A chill ran down his spine, and Marty stiffened again, listening. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and now a feeling ghosted upon him that he was not alone.

"That’s alright," he said to himself. "It’s Halloween now,  full noon out there, some fog, I am at the cemetery all in the best tradition of a horror picture show, my arm’s probably broken, I’d just escaped from two strange dudes who looked just like a couple of fucking vampires…I mean, it sure ain’t gonna get worse from here on."

However, despite the great power of his mental beliefs, Marty couldn’t help noticing that he was not exactly leaning against the wall, but against one of the marble tombs. Marty stood up then, staggering awkwardly, his legs wobbled. The hair stood up on the back of his head when in the farthest and the darkest corner of the crypt, he heard a rustle.

"I’m just seeing things that’s it ...?", He thought.

As if in answer to his rhetorical question the rustle repeated itself.

Only then Marty noted that a trickle of blood was dripping from his shoulder and to the floor of the crypt flowing steadily right into that darkness, right where something was definitely stirring now. Marty was so scared that he forgot how to move, his feet rooted to the ground as if he has become a part of the crypt and now was bound to see it, to witness it.

First, however, he heard it - a heavy sigh and a strange whistle like the last gasp of a dying person whose lungs failed. The whistle echoed off the ancient ruined walls which remained stupidly indifferent to the sound. Then a rustle came once again and Marty thought, he saw some motion in the dark, a human form. Now, after an eternity, into the moonlight, staggering dangerously, out stepped a skeleton ... no… it was a man. His hair was completely white at first, but in the moonlight it could be seen how color flooded into it again – light chestnut, like the color of autumn leaves. His lips were stained with Marty’s blood, his skin was nothing but a pale ghostly haze, barely covering his bones. But he was changing, transforming right in front of Marty’s eyes looking more and more and more like a man.

He took a few tentative steps toward Marty, fell helplessly against one of the tombs, lowered his head and let out a laugh which broke into a fit of coughing. Marty saw in the pale light how dust was shedding from his face, as if he had lain in one of those tombs for God knows how many centuries.

“Ahhh,” he breathed out at last, and his whole body shuddered, filling with oxygen. He looked up at Marty with his eyes, burning with crimson light. “Fucking finally”.

“What ... what do you want?” Marty was surprised that he had found his voice, though he doubted that that tiny scared voice actually belonged to him. This guy was suspiciously similar in the looks to those two that had just performed a hunting ritual on him and Marty didn’t like the way things were turning again. But the vampire was so weak that he could barely stand, and this guy, he even seemed to raise his hand in greeting, before wiping the blood from his lips.

“Got a cigarette, man?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
